A personal-sized watercraft, such as a kayak, a paddle board, a surfboard and a canoe, are enjoyed by people of all ages. Generally speaking, a person can paddle such a watercraft for a moderate distance before tiring, the distance varying with weather conditions and physical endurance capabilities. To extend one's range with a personal-sized watercraft, one may mount a motor to the craft. This allows one to reach remote scenic areas that are not accessible by road. In addition to extending one's range, a motor can also help one return safely to shore when the water conditions, weather conditions, or both, change for the worse.
Unfortunately, though, many motors are too big to mount to a personal-sized watercraft. And many smaller motors are specifically designed for a specific personal-sized watercraft that the motor is intended to be used with.